Before the Years Take Me
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: When they met again, they would pretend not to know each other in front of their comrades. But for tonight and the following morning, one would have bite marks and the other would be sore. Smutty fic. DeidaraXOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

**Please read: This story relates to one of my other stories, 'Everything Remains, As It Never Was'. Feel free to check it out too!**

**WARNING: This is smut with a small plot. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

...I wish to see the lost in me

When he first saw her in his former village, she'd shone like a star in his eyes. She wasn't the strongest or the weakest kunoichi, but power didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that she believed in his views and ideals. Because of that, she was deeply desirable. The first time he caught a glimpse of her was before he'd betrayed his village. She'd been talking with one of his companions about something, but stopped once her eyes lay upon him approaching. He almost broke out in a blush as she strode towards him and introduced herself as 'Shiina' - just 'Shiina' - and proceeded to tell him that she'd seen him in battle. She told him she was impressed with his skills and wanted to learn more of how he fought with such beautiful explosions. As the conversation went on, his lust for her grew.

After that, they spoke every day until she left to visit family and he abandoned the village. She came back puzzled at the demolished buildings, worried that people had been hurt. When told that Deidara had become a missing nin and destroyed various structures, it was hard for her to believe. Nevertheless, she didn't deny it. She'd nearly forgotten of him until he appeared in the Bingo book adorning an Akatsuki cloak and tied blonde hair. She worked her to train herself to hate him and his gorgeous hair. She discarded the feelings of friendship she'd had for him and grew to stop lusting for him as well... or so she'd thought.

He thought of her frequently after joining the Akatsuki, remembering her views, her body, and her face. He felt no love for her, only lust. As the evil within him grew, his dark desires did as well. He vowed her would take her as his one day; if she wouldn't go willingly, he had no problem forcing her. He caught word that she'd moved back to her home village, Konoha, and wasted no time in flying there to hunt her down.

He found her in a bar near on the outskirts of her village and approached her cautiously. She was very tipsy, but not drunk off her ass like he'd hoped. She recognized him almost instantly with wide teal eyes. Luckily, the bar was deserted except for a lone bartender. Because of this, he didn't at all worry about her making a big scene. He took a seat next to her and told her what he wanted of her, told her why he wanted her. At first she was stunned and he was sure he would have to take her by force, but after a few moments of deep thought she gave her consent. She allowed him access to her body for a single night. Her reasoning was because she admired his skills and never got to give him sex while he lived in the village. He was sure that was just a petty excuse to ease her mind, but he said nothing against it; he knew she wanted him just as he wanted her. They exited the bar together. He managed to exterminate the bartender without her knowing using a small vile of his partner's powerful poison.

Now, she gripped his Akatsuki cloak tightly and tried her best not to scream as he drove himself into her. He groaned at how tight he was; he'd wanted this for a while. He spread her legs a little wider as he took hold of her hips and began to thrust. She nibbled hard on her lower lip and closed her eyes in bliss. A moan rolled on her tongue as he hit an amazing spot deep inside her. It no longer mattered that he was the enemy. It no longer mattered that she was in a dangerous man's possession. All that mattered was his penis inside her. Her nipples hardened as a cool breeze swept past them, and she heard animals creeping around in the distance. Worry flashed through her mind as she imagined someone from Konoha watching from the bushes, but the worry dissolved with every moan she released. The full moon shone down on them through a large gap in the trees, making them look almost angelic. He pushed himself in and out of her with a quick pace that made her rake her nails hard against the log beneath her. Her mouth moaned horribly dirty things to him.

He felt her inner walls move in around his dick and groaned loudly. Her pussy was his for the night, and he would make great use of it while he was able to. He knew she wouldn't allow him to do anything to her again as long as he was in the Akatsuki. She rolled her head back and forth against the wood he'd laid her on, using one of her wandering hands to play with her nipples. She twisted them and pulled at them, pleasing her upper body as he pleased her lower body. He pressed one of his glorious mouthed hands against her sensitive clit and let the mouth lick and suck on her little button. Her pussy got wetter almost instantly, and he felt her walls close in completely around him. He slipped himself out of her quickly and pumped his cock with his free hand. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have cared if they got pregnant. Shiina, however, was different. Taking aim at her chest and face, he blew his load on her with a mighty grunt. His cum landed on her pink nipples and on various parts of her face.

There she lay with a look of shame mixed with bliss and exhaustion, legs spread wide, and his sperm decorating her pretty little face. He knew she didn't like the idea of offering herself to a criminal, and why she agreed in the first place was a mystery to him, but as long as he got what he wanted he didn't care. She panted hard on the log for a short time before sitting upright. She wasted no time in taking his dripping wet dick into her yearning mouth. Her tongue flicked around the flesh, licking up her juices and any of his remaining semen. He placed a hand on the back of her head and forced his cock down her throat with a grunt.

"Clean it and drink every last drop, you little slut... hmn."

She did as she was told, seeming to enjoy his verbal abuse. She sucked him as dry as she could, wanting every last drop of his cum down her throat. Her fingers trailed down her stomach to where her damp pussy was. She slipped two fingers inside her hole as she drank his salty cum and enjoyed the taste of his dick. He grunted as he lay back against a tree trunk behind him and allowed her to finish cleaning his cock. He was nowhere near done with her body yet; he wanted to play with her for as long as he could. When she stopped sucking and licking, he removed his hand from the back of her head. She moved away from him, unsure of what he wanted to do. He picked her up by her forearms, turned her so she was facing the log, and shoved her against it. She yelped in shock and pain, but he didn't care. She lifted her ass up for him to enter where he wanted. She appeared to like being dominated and treated badly in bed. He took one of her hands and led it to where her asshole was. He didn't have to tell her what to do. With only a little hesitation, she did as he wanted and pushed two full fingers into her tight hole. He knew it was a dry fit based on the gasps she made, but after a dozen good thrusts he observed her pussy beginning to twitch once again. Taking that as a golden opportunity, he entered her hard and fast for a second time, feeling her tighten immediately.

He forced her body forwards and backwards with every thrust he made. The way her nipples moved against the dark of the log made her want his dick even further inside her. She moaned loudly while fingering her back hole hard, inserting a third finger in the heat of the moment. Watching her asshole loosen up around her fingers, Deidara took the chance to penetrate her there as well. He grabbed her wrist and removed himself from her pussy. Her breath hitched as he took her fingers away from her hole and traced the head of his penis along the small gap. He took a large amount of clay from his satchel and molded it with his mouthed hand. When it finished chewing and molding, it spat out a rather phallic-looking thick rod. He smirked and placed the rod at the hole of her pussy. He felt her stiffen at the feeling of two things at different entrances. Without warning, he rammed both his cock and the rod into her holes. She bit down on her lip and tried not to scream in agony and pleasure. It felt good having both of her holes broken, but it also hurt having something so long and thick in her unused back hole. It wasn't long before her moans returned to his ears, and her back arched to his thrusts.

"You like having both holes filled, you whore... hmn?"

Her moans only became louder and he wasn't sure if she'd even heard him. It didn't matter though; nothing matter except the feelings they gave each other. In the morning, they would be enemies again and she would have to retrain herself to hate him. She would go back to Konoha again to greet her friends and family without knowing what she'd done. He would return to the Akatsuki base satisfied, ready for his next mission. They would meet again one night, but neither of them knew this and it wouldn't be for a little while. When they met again, they would pretend not to know one another in front of their comrades. They would fight one another with fury. One would win and the other would lose. One would have burn markings and the other would have bruises.

But for tonight and the following morning, one would have bite marks and the other would be sore.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note:**

**This is probably one of the shortest stories I've ever written, but I'm glad I wrote it.**

**Ever since Deidara claimed he'd fucked Shiina in my other story, 'Everything Remains, As It never Was', people have been asking what their history together was. There isn't much plot, but there's enough for anyone to understand it.**

**I'd appreciate reviews! I'd love to know if this was enjoyable or (if it wasn't) what I can improve on in the future. Thank you!**


End file.
